


Medianoche

by friedlittlefish



Series: el libro de todo lo imposible [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo llegó a mi vida un día de tantos en los que yo lo daba todo por perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medianoche

**Author's Note:**

> ~ escrito para la séptima gala de [exo 12eyes](http://exo-12eyes.livejournal.com/)  
> ~ escuché [esto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p41kkPkCPJM) mientras escribía

Soy totalmente consciente de que esta situación es algo que nunca podría haberme imaginado, algo que jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza, ni siquiera en mis sueños más disparatados. Aunque lo cierto es que, ahora que lo pienso mejor, todo esto parece estar sacado precisamente de un sueño. 

Es muy tarde. La luna resplandece alta, henchida en mitad del cielo azulón y sé que hace mucho que debería estar durmiendo, pero por algún motivo mis ojos no quieren cerrarse. No tengo sueño. 

Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, como si tratara de no despertar a la más asustadiza de las criaturas, dejo el lápiz verde y desgastado sobre la mesa y me levanto de la silla de mi escritorio, ando de puntillas los pocos pasos que me separan de mi cama y me inclino lentamente sobre mi almohada. Ahí lo veo. En una esquinita, acurrucado, como si no quisiera ocupar demasiado espacio, como si tratara de pasar desapercibido. Es tan chiquito que por enésima vez me pregunto si en realidad no me lo estaré imaginando todo y este pequeño ser es solo producto de mi mente que delira y necesita más horas de descanso. Sé que no es un sueño, sin embargo, porque cuando acerco cauteloso un dedo a su rostro puedo sentir la calidez que irradia que, aunque débil, me hace sonreír. Mi sonrisa hoy es algo triste. 

Kyungsoo llegó a mi vida un día de tantos en los que yo lo daba todo por perdido. Ningún suceso extraordinario aconteció aquella noche, pero simplemente no encontraba razones para hacer nada, para luchar por mis ambiciones, para seguir adelante, para tener sueños. Un manto sombrío y pesado parecía envolver todo lo que hacía, parecía ralentizarme y quitarme las fuerzas poco a poco, robarme el ánimo y el impulso. 

Y entonces, aquella noche me lo encontré en mi habitación al llegar del trabajo. Con una curiosidad rayana en lo etéreo, inspeccionaba los lomos de los libros que descansaban tumbados en una de las baldas de la estantería junto a la ventana. Con las manos a la espalda y un gesto de concentración que solo aprendí a apreciar un tiempo más tarde, se paseaba por la balda de madera pintada mientras escudriñaba los títulos de letras casi tan grandes como él, probablemente tratando de comprender lo que las palabras en inglés, alemán e italiano allí impresas querían decir. Sinceramente —y esto aún lo mosquea cuando se lo menciono— la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era un insecto especialmente grande y mi primer impulso fue echarlo de la habitación a zapatillazos, tal vez aplastarlo por miedo a que fuera venenoso. Hoy en día, no obstante, agradezco a la divina fuerza superior que hizo que me parara en seco a observar qué tipo de «insecto» se había adueñado de mi habitación antes de lanzarle el tomo más pesado de _El Señor de los Anillos_ que tuviera a mi alcance porque, de haberlo hecho, yo no sería la misma persona. 

«¡Chanyeol!», me grita Kyungsoo cada vez que aludo a este momento, con las mejillas infladas y muy rojas como dos manzanas bien lindas y tersas. Se hace el indignado, pero sé que en el fondo le agrada que le recuerde cuánto me ha cambiado. 

Cómo de no estar él, nada sería igual. 

A Kyungsoo lo complace saber que llegó en el momento justo y que supo agarrarme de la mano —de modo ciertamente figurado, claro está— para sacarme de la habitación oscura en la que me encontraba, aunque no le guste admitirlo en voz alta. Porque Kyungsoo se convirtió en la estrellita que guió mis pasos por el camino angosto que mis pies recorrían por aquel entonces, y hoy en día sigue siendo mi luz. Una luz pequeñita, pero que reluce más que ninguna otra luz que jamás haya visto. 

La última ilustración que he terminado descansa en el escritorio junto al resto de partes del denso proyecto que tengo que entregar mañana a primera hora. Los materiales y los portafolios llenos de pruebas y esbozos se apilan sobre los manuales de color y técnicas de lápices acuarelables que he estado consultando durante semanas, manuales que Kyungsoo me ha ayudado a leer y descifrar de forma diligente y sin rechistar. Al fin, después de interminables horas de trabajo agotador, puedo decir que tengo tiempo para descansar. 

Pero no tengo sueño. 

Cuando era niño nunca fui de esos que creían en los cuentos de hadas, en dragones, elfos, magos, bosques encantados y princesas encerradas en torres, así que mi opinión acerca de las hadas como criaturas mágicas tampoco era demasiado... sólida, por así decirlo. Kyungsoo lo cambió todo, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? 

Kyungsoo llegó a mi vida como una brisa débil a primera hora de la mañana en verano, como un trago de agua cristalina tras andar durante días por el desierto, como unas manos frías que se te posan sobre los párpados cuando estás muy cansado. Yo estaba muy cansado. A punto de dejarlo todo, de tirar la toalla. Kyungsoo me escuchó, me miró con esos ojos grandes y brillantes y con expresión preocupada —de la que luego me sentiría culpable durante mucho tiempo, pero no se lo digáis, que se sentirá mal él también—, con una mano diminuta que se posó entre mis cejas arrugadas para que dejara de fruncirlas y con el revoloteo de unas alas alargadas y casi transparentes que dieron lugar a algo que yo nunca hubiera podido pensar que me sucedería. 

Dicen que el amor no conoce barreras, y yo ahora entiendo por qué. 

No puedo quejarme, sin embargo. Ahora soy feliz. Tengo a mi lado a alguien que se preocupa, alguien que me anima en cada cosa que hago, alguien que me dice sin rodeos lo tonto que soy cuando las ideas se me van de las manos, alguien que se molesta en tirarme de la oreja cuando estoy siendo irracional, alguien que me da unos golpecitos suaves en la mejilla si me levanto tarde para ir a trabajar, alguien que sé que me haría el café o me esperaría con la cena preparada por las noches si pudiera, alguien que me susurra al oído justo las palabras que necesito oír cuando vuelvo a caerme. 

Con mucho cuidado retiro las sábanas y me deslizo entre ellas. La luz de la luna entra por la ventana límpida, brillante, y agradezco poder ver con claridad el rostro de Kyungsoo, que duerme plácidamente sobre mi almohada. Tiene la mejilla apoyada en sus brazos, el cuerpo acurrucado sobre sí mismo. Parece no querer ocupar espacio. Si él supiera... 

Si él supiera lo que yo daría por que pudiera ocupar más espacio, por poder tocarlo y abrazarlo sin miedo a quebrarle las alas o romperlo en mil pedacitos por accidente. Lo que daría por poder devolverle una y mil veces todas las cosas que ha hecho por mí, todas las veces que me ha acariciado las mejillas cuando las tenía surcadas de lágrimas, cada vez que me ha tocado el pelo —antes de sugerir que debería cortármelo—, cada vez que me ha dicho lo bonitas que son mis pestañas, lo mucho que le gustan mis orejas —aunque sea la única criatura en el universo que jamás me haya dicho algo así—, cada vez que me ha rodeado —en la medida de lo posible— y ha sonreído contra mi mejilla para darme ánimos. Todas esas cosas, y muchas más, quisiera devolvérselas. Quisiera poder darle a él aunque sea una mínima parte, una pequeña recompensa. 

Kyungsoo se merece a alguien mejor que yo, eso está claro. Pero si estábamos destinados —según dice él— a encontrarnos, quiero al menos ser capaz de ser digno depositario de tan buen corazón. 

Mi respiración cálida le revuelve el pelo ligeramente, así que espiro con cuidado. No quiero despertarlo. 

Una de las yemas de mis dedos se alza y le aparta el flequillo de la cara; Kyungsoo se remueve un poco. Contengo el aliento por un segundo, pero después de un año ya debería saber de sobra que Kyungsoo duerme como un lirón cuando se lo propone. 

Hace un año que vi por primera vez a Kyungsoo. Con elegancia, revoloteó hacia el rincón de mi cama al que yo me había prácticamente adherido de puro horror inicial al ver a una personita del tamaño aproximado de la palma de mi mano paseándose por mi habitación y se posó sobre una de mis rodillas dobladas sin importarle que aquello fuera una amenaza inminente contra su integridad física —porque la verdad era que yo estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria. Se detuvo unos largos momentos en los que observó mis reacciones cautelosamente y una vez consideró pertinente proceder parpadeó un par de veces y, aún con las manos a la espalda, habló. 

—Hola, Chanyeol. —Su voz me sorprendió; probablemente había estado esperando algo agudo y estridente, y no aquella mezcla de caramelo y chocolate que me bañó los oídos para mi mayor deleite—. Me llamo Kyungsoo y soy tu hada de la guarda. 

Mi respuesta más coherente en aquel momento fue hacer sonidos parecidos a los que un león marino haría al estar sufriendo una muerte agónica —a Kyungsoo le encanta que mencione esto, porque el pequeño bastardo adora verme avergonzado, cosa que ocurre demasiado a menudo a mi parecer—, pero superado el choque inicial no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirar atónito al diminuto ser que ante mí se hallaba. 

Jamás había visto cosa tan real y al mismo tiempo tan parecida a una ensoñación en mi vida. 

Quise tocarlo para comprobar que mis ojos no me engañaban, mas mi instinto me indicó amablemente que con los temblores que me sacudían el cuerpo en aquellos momentos lo más probable era que acabara despachurrando a aquella pobre criatura, así que me contuve. De hito en hito lo observé durante unos minutos y Kyungsoo se quedó allí de pie, esperando paciente a que mi escrutinio me sacara de la encrucijada en la que me encontraba. 

¿Es complicado aceptar de buenas a primeras que las hadas existen y que tienes una sentada en la rodilla, no creéis? 

A partir de ese momento y tras unos primeros segundos de conversación un tanto atropellada e incómoda, todo fue rodado la mayor parte del tiempo. 

Kyungsoo se convirtió casi sin que me diera cuenta en el motivo por el que me despertaba por las mañanas, ya que quería ver su sonrisa, o su gesto adormilado y rematadamente inocente, y se convirtió en el motivo por el que comencé a esforzarme de nuevo en mi trabajo, por el que comencé a encontrar esa chispa de pasión por el dibujo que hacía tiempo había perdido. Kyungsoo posó para mí en incontables ocasiones una vez lo convencí de hacerlo —con la única condición de que nadie supiera que los dibujos estaban sacados de un modelo real, claro está. 

Abarroté cuadernos y cuadernos de dibujo con su rostro, sus manos, la textura de sus alas traslúcidas, la forma dulce del arco de su nariz y la suavidad de sus labios, el azul eléctrico de sus ojos cuando me miraba fijamente, la relajación de sus cejas al dormir y lo salvaje de su pelo alborotado. Rellené mil folios con palabras que nunca jamás le diré, y mil más rellenaré de garabatos, de ideas, de pensamientos y tachones, de ojos grandes y expresivos, de mejillas rojas como amapolas exuberantes, de sueños plácidos y manos chiquititas, de una pequeña persona que me cabe en la palma de la mano, que se me duerme sobre el estómago cuando me tumbo en el sofá a descansar, que se me sienta sobre el hombro cuando preparo el desayuno y que da pequeños sorbitos de la cucharilla que le relleno de zumo de melocotón todas las mañanas. 

Me gustaría poder compartir el resto de mi vida con él, pero algo en mi interior me dice que estos momentos que tengo con Kyungsoo no durarán para siempre, que no tardarán en terminarse. Que se marchará pronto. 

Hoy, un año después de conocer a Kyungsoo, ha sido mi cumpleaños. Kyungsoo me ha hecho un regalo. 

Al lado de los manuales esparcidos por el escritorio descansa otro papel, un folio muy grande, tanto como para que alguien tan pequeño como Kyungsoo pueda enrollarse y transformarse en un burrito viviente con él varias veces si quiere. En él, Kyungsoo ha hecho una lista de las cosas que le gustan de mí, y no ha dejado ningún espacio en todo el papel. Al final, una frase lee: «Porque Chanyeol es especial, único y perfecto solo por ser Chanyeol. No cambies nunca». Tras leerlo he estado horas llorando mientras él intentaba consolarme y yo trataba de aguantarme las ganas de abrazarlo. 

Hace unos días que Kyungsoo anda algo pálido, medio decaído, y no soy capaz de encontrar una razón para ello. Él dice que solo está algo cansado, pero no dejo de darme cuenta de que duerme mucho. De hecho, duerme mucho más que de costumbre —y eso ya es decir—, aunque lo cierto es que cada vez que se despierta parece mucho más agotado y demacrado de lo que parecía antes de irse a dormir. No sé muy bien qué hacer o cómo conseguir que vuelva a estar como antes, porque lo primero de todo es que Kyungsoo se niega a admitir que hay algo que va mal aunque es plenamente consciente de que no consigue engañarme. Lo segundo es que soy un inepto como siempre y la culpa me reconcome todos los días por ello. 

Mañana hablaré con Kyungsoo seriamente, pienso al recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada junto a él. Mañana hablaré seriamente con Kyungsoo, le pediré que me explique qué le ocurre, qué me ocurre a mí, por qué de pronto siento esta nostalgia tan extraña dentro del pecho. Por qué tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento va a desaparecer como si jamás hubiera existido, como si hubiera sido un bonito sueño. Como si todo hubiera sido producto de mi imaginación. 

Pero todo esto es real. Siento el pecho vacío, un agujero negro que se me quiere tragar por las noches mientras lo veo dormir, y al mismo tiempo ese vacío se ahoga con una desesperación que me araña con garras muy afiladas y que se me va infectando poco a poco con las semillas de la desesperación. Lo echo de menos aún cuando lo tengo justo frente a mí, respirando pausadamente con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, tapado con uno de mis pañuelos de colores porque la brisa nocturna le da mucho frío. 

Sé que va a irse, algo me lo dice, pero no sé qué hacer para evitarlo y no sé cómo hacer para que sepa lo mucho que lo quie... que aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mí, lo mucho que deseo que no se vaya, que se quede conmigo para siempre y que me deje devolverle el favor, ser alguien merecedor de un corazón y un alma tan puros y preciosos como los suyos. Pero no sé qué hacer. Soy muy egoísta. 

No tengo sueño, y la noche se consume. 

Las ganas que tengo de abrazar a Kyungsoo nunca han sido tan grandes como ahora. Parece que me pican los dedos por el afán contenido, un cosquilleo se apodera de mí y me empuja sin control para que lo haga, mas sé que no debo, no puedo hacerlo. Es imposible. Así que es por ello que me limito a levantar la mano de nuevo y posarla sobre su durmiente cuerpecito unos segundos, disfrutando de la seguridad y la paz que su calidez me hace subir por el brazo, para luego acariciarle una vez más la mejilla con sumo cuidado. No quiero despertarlo. 

Tiene unas mejillas muy suaves. Su pelo también es suave, como finos hilos de seda pura. 

La respiración se me queda atascada en la garganta cuando Kyungsoo se remueve otra vez y murmura algo tan quedamente que no soy capaz de entenderlo, pero un instante después sus bracitos se alargan desorientados y me sujetan el dedo índice con inseguridad durante un segundo, y más tarde con firmeza somnolienta, para hacerse un ovillo contra él. El rostro se le contrae en una mueca que parece de dolor y una lágrima muy pequeñita, casi invisible, le resbala mejilla abajo para ir a parar a la yema de mi dedo. Quiero preguntarle que por qué llora pero no quiero despertarlo, así que uso mi otra mano para acariciarle el pelo mientras susurro cosas sin demasiado sentido con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo. Solo quiero que se sienta bien; parece tan desesperado. 

Mi único deseo es que Kyungsoo esté bien, y verlo así me rompe el corazón. Kyungsoo me sujeta el dedo con más fuerza un instante más y luego se relaja y se arrechucha contra él. Usa la yema blandita de mi dedo índice como almohada y así, hecho una bolita enroscado en mi mano, se queda dormido tranquilo de nuevo. 

No quiero que Kyungsoo se vaya, pero sé que se va a ir. O que se lo van a llevar. O que se va a desvanecer en la brisa. 

Es la primera vez que lo veo así desde que lo conocí, y eso solo hace que mis sospechas vayan tomando cuerpo y se confirmen poco a poco. 

Si su partida es de algún modo inevitable, quiero al menos poder tener la oportunidad de devolverle toda la felicidad que me ha dado, de darle un poquito de todo lo que me ha regalado. Solo pido eso. 

Solo eso. 

Así, con un hada en una mano y un montón de pensamientos turbios y afligidos en la cabeza, me quedo dormido bajo la luz de la luna yo también, esperando lo imposible. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Lo que no sé es que lo que parece imposible no siempre lo es. Al menos, esa lección debería haberla aprendido del todo tras encontrarme con Kyungsoo. 

Porque lo que no sé cuando me quedo dormido es que por la mañana, cuando me despierte con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar y con la garganta seca de sueños turbulentos, Kyungsoo seguirá conmigo. Estará más cerca de mí que nunca, seguro contra mi costado, en la cama. Justo a mi lado, bajo las sábanas, abrazado a mi cintura como si su pequeña y frágil vida nueva dependiera de ello. Como si estuviera asustado y solo yo pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor. 

Lo que no sé es que Kyungsoo levantará la cabeza del lugar de mi cuello en el que la tiene escondida y me mirará a los ojos —a ambos ojos— al mismo tiempo por primera vez, y a pesar del miedo presente en cada centímetro de su piel erizada, una sonrisa enorme le pintará los labios. Yo estaré más confundido que nunca, incluso más que cuando lo vi por primera vez, y no podré articular palabra, mas mis manos se moverán raudas hacia su espalda desnuda y buscarán, la acariciarán de arriba a abajo con toques cuidadosos al igual que plumas aterciopeladas, como si estuviera viviendo un espejismo, una fantasía que se pudiera desvanecer con un simple suspiro, solo para darme cuenta de que sobre la piel tierna y cálida que allí hallo no puedo encontrar las alas que una vez encontré. 

Kyungsoo se estremecerá y cerrará los ojos un instante, pero luego me mirará con ojos azules cargados de solemnes lágrimas encerradas y con los labios formándole una línea muy fina, y respirará entrecortadamente. Yo parpadearé sin ser capaz de entender todavía qué está sucediendo, pero Kyungsoo entonces me posará una de sus manos —que seguirán siendo más pequeñas que las mías a pesar de todo— sobre el pecho y me mirará a los ojos expectante, como si toda la sinceridad del mundo se hubiera concentrado en ese momento específico, y esa será una imagen de la que jamás me olvidaré. 

El labio inferior me temblará porque tal vez, y solo tal vez, piense que, o bien estoy soñando, o bien estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de las implicaciones de la situación, y Kyungsoo asentirá para darme ese empujoncito que siempre me hace falta. Comenzaré a sonreír inseguro y él me devolverá a continuación esa sonrisa grande que le hace desaparecer los ojos y que hace que la inocencia tenga representación en este mundo. Entonces comprenderé. 

Lágrimas de felicidad rodarán por mis sienes y sus mejillas, pero ninguno de los dos seremos conscientes de ellas. Será en ese momento cuando Kyungsoo se incline sobre mi rostro y, al fin, pose sus labios sobre los míos con delicadeza para demostrarme de nuevo que las cosas que parecen imposibles no siempre lo son.


End file.
